Fireball
|image = UK 208 Chloe Solo.jpg |band = Pitbull ft. John Ryan |dance = Fireball |album = Globalization |released = July 23, 2014 |genre = Samba |label = RCA & Sony Music |runtime = 3:56 |writer = |producer = }} "Fireball" is a song by Pitbull feat. John Ryan. It was used for Chloe's solo in Our Team is Falling Apart. It was used again for the same solo in It's The End Of An Era, Kid. Videos Solo in Our Team is Falling Apart Solo in It's The End Of An Era, Kid Lyrics Mr. Worldwide to infinity You know the roof on fire We gon' boogie oogie oogie, jiggle, wiggle and dance Like the roof on fire We gon' drink drinks and take shots until we fall out Like the roof on fire Now baby get your booty naked, take off all your clothes, And light the roof on fire Tell her, tell her baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby I'm on fire I tell her baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby I'm a fireball Fireball Fireball I saw, I came, I conquered Or should I say, I saw, I conquered, I came They say the chico on fire and he no liar While y'all slippin' he runnin' the game Now big bang boogie Get that kitty little noogie In a nice nice little shade I gave Suzie a little pat up on the booty And she turned around and said Walk this way I was born in a flame Mama said that everyone would know my name I'm the best you've ever had If you think I'm burning out, I never am I'm on fire I'm on fire I'm on fire I'm on fire Fireball Fireball Sticks and stones may break my bones But I don't care what y'all say 'Cause as the world turns, y'all boys gonna learn That this chico right here don't play That boy's from the bottom, bottom of the map M.I.A. U.S.A. I gave Suzie a little pat up on the booty And she turned around and said Walk this way I was born in a flame Mama said that everyone would know my name I'm the best you've ever had If you think I'm burning out, I never am I'm on fire I'm on fire I'm on fire I'm on fire Fireball We're taking it We're taking it We're taking it down We're taking it We're taking it We're taking it down We're taking it We're taking it We're taking it down We're taking it We're taking it We're taking it down We're taking it We're taking it We're taking it down We're taking it We're taking it We're taking it down We're taking it We're taking it We're taking it down We're taking it We're taking it We're taking it down Now we're bringing it We're bringing it We're bringing it back We're bringing it We're bringing it We're bringing it back We're bringing it We're bringing it We're bringing it back We're bringing it We're bringing it We're bringing it back We're bringing it We're bringing it We're bringing it back We're bringing it We're bringing it We're bringing it back We're bringing it We're bringing it We're bringing it back Fireball Fireball Tell her, tell her baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby I'm on fire I tell her baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby I'm a fireball Gallery Dance Mums 202 Chloe 1.png Category:Dance Mums Season 2 Songs Category:Songs used in Our Team is Falling Apart Category:Pop Category:Dance Mums Season 2 Solo Songs Category:Chloe Jnr. Solo Songs Category:Songs by Pitbull Category:Songs by John Ryan Category:Samba Category:Songs used in It's The End Of An Era, Kid